Our Normal Child
by Verina100
Summary: A child born out of evil and lust? Or a child born out of redemption and love? Elle & Sylar are feared by many but the one thing Elle's scared of is the future of the baby growing inside her. Will they ever be a normal family? Like the one she dreamed of?


**I know, I know, I'm evil for leaving one of my oldest fics still hanging at its last chapter…but I can't help it! I saw Elle and Sylar's history in Villains and I became completely obsessed with the two. To say they are twistingly perfect for each other is an understatement, so to display my eternal love and respect for the most awesome couple in Heroes, I decided to post this up. It wasn't easy starting this because here in Australia we just saw the episode where she fries him into a fritter and I didn't want to post something rushed but I finally wrote something I thought was decent enough. I don't own any of the characters from Heroes or anything else you might recognise. If I did, Elle and Sylar/Gabriel would be having more than just one baby, lol. Anyways read and review and continue to love Sylar and Elle.**

**Our Normal Child**

There were countless reasons why this was wrong … so very wrong. She'd been thinking about it all night and through the whole morning. Actually she'd been thinking about it since she found out a whole week ago. That fucking morning when she'd bought the stupid pregnancy kit from that stupid judgemental checkout chick and had gone back twice again, her heart beating faster with every result.

Time was running out and she had to make her dreaded choices-to keep the baby or have it terminated, to tell him or to stall for as long as she physically could. But somewhere in the back of her mind she'd already made a decision for both sets of questions and she didn't want to face it anytime soon.

"This just isn't right." She breathed out against the cold window glass she was pressing her face against. She was currently sitting in a diner, pretending to eat the Shepherd's Pie she'd ordered but knowing it would just make her throw up if she did. It could work; you never know…a voice in her suggested slowly, referring to her hardest decision yet.

Her eyes which had closed for a few moments to avoid the offending meat in front of her, snapped open at this inward suggestion and she shook her head (receiving some odd looks from the people around her). No, she **did know** how it could turn out.

She couldn't have a baby…and he couldn't either-they'd been labelled psychopaths; a couple of psychopaths who'd become public enemies and had been told most of their lives that they were monsters. They were monsters, with no feelings capable of love and an instinctive nature of killing normal people. They had no feelings that the other heroics with powers had. She'd been told this from the beginning and somewhere along the way she'd started to believe it. But ever since she'd met him, she'd started changing in ways she didn't think she could.

She might be a monster but even Elle stopped at destroying an innocent child's life. Her own childhood had been torturous. Her father had used her to test out his experiments and she'd lived like a caged animal in the Company's scrutinising and cold shadow.

There'd been a time when she wasn't a sadistic, twisted girl, Elle thought as she attempted to sip the water next to her. She'd still been a hopeful young kid at eleven who'd been convinced her father was working hard at the Company, running all sorts of tests on her and denying her the childish pleasures she'd craved when she was younger because he loved his daughter a lot and just wanted to make her better.

How many Christmases had passed with Elle falling asleep under the tree in the Company common room waiting for her father only to wake up the next morning with a present wrapped for her and a quick 'To Elle, love Dad.' Note stuck on the top. Her dad was barely ever there for Christmases. How many Thanksgivings had been spent sitting at the awkward family dining table of her father's old secretary Bessie while her dad was away figuring out some mutant across the globe or recruiting a new member for the Company?

Elle could remember clearly how every time she mentioned missing not having a mom like the other kids, her dad would turn grim and tell her that she had to grow up and start realizing that it was just the two of them now, and for a long time. "You've just got to grin and bear it sweetie." He'd replied with a heavy sigh. Just the memory of those swift answers made Elle sneer to herself even today. It was as if her dad had stopped thinking of her as a child when her mother had died and expected her to take things as they came.

Suddenly the words applied to the situation she was in now and her heart fluttered at the thought of what could happen to her child if she ended up 'grinning and bearing it,' throughout the pregnancy and giving birth to the baby.

Could she even be a sensible mother? Would she be able to take care of herself and the baby while she was pregnant? And when she'd finally have the baby, would she be able to feed it and bathe it? What if she forgot to feed it all the time? She knew these questions sounded stupid but the truth was that she often forgot to have lunch or dinner herself if she was caught up in a case. Elle ran a hand through her hair when she realized that she hadn't even held a baby for more than total of ten minutes or so during her whole life.

A waitress walked over to Elle's table and placed a plate of waffles in front of her. Elle had closed her eyes again and whispered to herself, "How are we going to protect it from the people around us? There'll be danger everywhere…" She held back the sudden wave of tears and only opened them when she heard the older waitress clear her throat and look pointedly at the waffles. Elle couldn't be bothered to smile and she gave her quick thanks before filling the waffles with honey and biting into it devouringly. She didn't know where the sudden hunger had come from seeing as though she'd just pushed away the pie a few moments before.

Forget about the danger, the smug 'I-told-you-so' voice in her head responded. What are you going to teach the kid as it grows older? That it's okay to torture people you don't even know on someone else's command? Or maybe you'll teach it how to zap butterflies dead as a way of venting out the boredom…and just think, it'd be able to learn in a matter of just four years or so around the same time you did, the smug voice sang. Elle screwed her eyes shut and grasped onto her ears with her hands. "No…no the baby's going to grow up normally." She said quietly, her voice quivering with fear.

A couple of people sitting near her dressed in flashy business suits, glanced at her uneasily at her one-sided monologue but she didn't care. She definitely had much freaking worse problems than 'Mr. I've-got-to-go-to-work-tomorrow' she thought bitterly as she snapped, "What are looking at?" The strangers went back to their food hastily and the voice in her head started again, Oh yeah **you and Sylar** are going to bring this child up…and naturally the kid's going to grow up learning how to slice open people's brains, maybe it'll even turn on you and tell you its learnt how to embrace its psychotic family history.

This time a more sadistic tone of her voice pointed, at least the kid's holidays will be more eventful than yours were. Yeah, imagine the kid sitting at the Petrelli dining table surrounded by cousin Claire who'd make the kid miserable just by the fact that she'll live forever, Uncle Nathan who'd probably treat the kid as his nephew if he thought it'd help his popularity in politics, Peter who'd be the part time uncle and part time nemesis of Gabriel and possible even the kid, Grandma Petrelli who'd probably pit the kid and its cousins against each other over the roast chicken and maybe later over her love, and last and most twisted of all Grandpa Petrelli who'll probably suck the kid dry of any powers (if it had any) through a Christmas hug to take away the nuisance. The voice gave a triumphant laugh and exclaimed, Congratulations Elle, between you and Sylar your kid will definitely be the most twisted child of the century.

Her throat clogged up and underneath the table she zapped up a ball of lightning between her fingers. The feeling of building tension in her stomach rose to her lungs and she blinked back confused tears. In the haze of angry and fearful emotions, her inner battle between logic and her maternal instincts she didn't see him walk towards her.

In fact it wasn't until she heard his clear and curious voice say curiously, "Elle?" With a blink of her eyes she realized that the blackness in front of her eyes wasn't the darkness of her guilty conscience but in fact the black shirt and jacket that Gabriel was wearing today.

She must have looked shocked because when he sat down he peered into her scared face and asked slowly, "Elle, what's wrong? Why are you looking so scared? Has someone hurt you?" His eyes narrowed at this last thought but he didn't try using his telepathic powers on her in her jumpy state in case she instinctively shocked him in front of the other diners there.

The question snapped something in her hard-wired mind and without realizing it herself, she gasped as the tears began seeping down her cheeks. Her eyes seemed frantic as she blurted, "We can't have this baby Gabriel. It'll never be normal…it'll-it'll turn out to be like me, crazy and psychotic. But I-I don't want to give it up…I can't kill out baby, I can't." she whispered on an end note as she realized that she'd told him what she hadn't wanted to yet.

There was no mistaking the fear in her shaking body as she sank against the hard plastic booth seat. She felt fearful looking into his eyes. It was too much right now to see disgust or disbelief in them. But it was too much for her not to look into those intense eyes with hopeful curiosity. When she gathered the courage to look up at his face her heart thudded in a miserable beat. His eyes were still intense but for one of the few times since they'd met she couldn't see any expression in them. His jaw was set (which made him look like one of the Petrelli gang) and his body seemed to be frozen itself.

The moment she'd feared, what she'd been hoping against was here and this time she didn't stop the choking sob that left her throat. Suddenly Gabriel's gaze re-focused on her with a jerk. She was mentally preparing herself to run, to leave behind the man who'd loved her and changed her life and start living secretly with just the baby and her. Almost too delicately, like he was afraid of breaking the word itself, Gabriel muttered in fascination, "A baby…"

His hand moved across the table to cover hers and she held her breath as he gave it a squeeze. He swallowed in nervousness for what Elle thought was the first time. And then she saw his eyes connect with hers in an emotion she'd seen during the memorable times they'd held each other after making love. The feelings of never wanting to lose the warming presence of that one person who take the world off your shoulders just by holding you close.

His lips broke out into a wide smile and he pulled her hand closer to him gently. His eyes regained some seriousness and bore into hers strongly. "Our baby **will be** normal Elle…our child will have everything we didn't-the love, the power, safety-**everything**. We deserve this baby just as much as anyone else out there and **no-one** is ever going to hurt it. I promise you that Elle."

At these last words Elle gave a last relief filled sigh as her hands gripped onto his tightly and she smiled finally. "No one," She whispered, her tears stopping, "is going to hurt our baby."

**So, what do you guys think? Decent? Good? Bad? You've got to let me know so that I can draw the line between **posting good **Sylar/Elle fics and **thinking** that I've posted good Sylar/Elle fics lol. I love the two of them together and am desperately hoping the writer's aren't killing off Elle in the future. So review please and stay on the watch in case I manage to finally end my other fics. Thanks a million for reading. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
